Lavi Trapped in Wonderland
by Amethyst Lilika
Summary: A young man named Lavi buys a toy hammer when he gets thrown into a dark hole for what seems like hours. He falls in a weird land of hybrids and monsters called akuma! This is originally owned by Katsura Hoshino.
1. What Just Happened

The young man sat up after laying there for half an hour and stared hard at the bare wall ahead of him. Blank, like how he was feeling. His life was hell; he was discriminated for his bright red hair, strange bright green eyes, and how he always lived alone since he was younger. He doesn't know what happened to his family, truly, only knows one moment they were there with their hands outstretched for his and the next is they were a smudge with unhappy, tear tracked faces.

That was six years ago, now he was eighteen. He finally was free of the looks and whispers of his fellow students and teachers. Graduation was yesterday, his diploma filed and stashed away. Hours loomed ahead of him and he felt bored already.

He threw his legs over the side and climbed to his feet. He stretched his arms, legs, and back. "Ah," he sighed as the muscles that were tense from sleeping relaxed. Only in his multicolored boxers, air blew between his legs and he shivered. "I gotta get a heater sometime soon or I'll freeze my balls off."

He walked across the hard, wooden floor to the bathroom. He slammed it shut behind him. Hating his looks from hearing the shit being said about it, he doesn't look at the mirror when he walked in.

The shower was turned on hot. As he waited for it to heat up, he hopped around, trying to crease the goose bumps that spread out on his bare skin. "Damn low rent paying apartment," he muttered as he slipped off his boxers and jumped in the shower.

He did the usual: wash his body, shampoo his hair, and just let the water pound on his face for about ten minutes. When he decided it was time to get out, he turned the water off and slipped a towel around his waist.

Padding across the floor, he stepped out of the steamed bathroom and into the chilly air around the apartment. He quickly rushed over to his drawers and threw on what suited him best for that day: a black headband, a red scarf, a t-shirt that read 'My anger management pisses me off', a black jacket, grey skinny jeans, and boots.

When dressed, he slipped on gloves for the cold weather and stepped outside, locking the door behind himself. The air was frigid and bitter with the taste of pollution. The young man smirked to himself. _Why do I live in such a place? I don't belong here. _

Feet crunching on the snow, breath visible in front of him, and face already stinging from the cold, he hunched his shoulders as he walked to the convenience store. "Running out of food," he said almost inaudible to himself. "I need stuff for breakfast, lunch, and dinner or I'd starve to death."

He stopped as he was passing by an alley and saw a black cat and white dog facing each other off. Weirdly mesmerized by the scene, he watched from the entrance of the alley.

The black cat hissed at the dog while the dog was simply curious what the cat was eating. The young man didn't blame the cat, he was currently hungry and he wouldn't let a single person try to steal his food he earned himself. The dog growled in response, showing his sharp canines to the cat. The cat, amazingly, seemed to 'hmpft' at the dog and snatched the food in his mouth and jumped on the dumpster, out of reach of the dog.

The young man laughed heartily at the cat's courageous act and walked away with a small smile playing on his lips. Even a cat has to get by, even if it meant going against a large white dog.

Life is a battle itself, a battle to survive. The weak die and the strong live on with the weak in their mouth. But what if you went against that law, flouting Death, and cheat him with a trick? My, my. He might be angry, that's for sure, he might want revenge and be after your life, but if you keep tricking the other, you'll get away free.

That's how the weak survive in this cold, hard world.

The young man's smile disappeared as he walked in the store. He shook off snow that clung to his jacket and went looking for food that'll last, hopefully, a week. He stopped short when he was halfway done. He doesn't know why, and probably never will, but he was now looking at a small, plastic toy hammer with a small cross on the side. Unable to look away, he took a step closer to it and held it in his hand.

_Why do I get the feeling that I want this? It's a toy; I'm eight years too old for toys such as this. But, why can't I help but feel like it's important to me?_

He didn't understand, he just threw it in with the rest of his groceries and checked out a little later. The lady gave him a strange look at the toy and he simply raised his eyebrow, like he was saying 'are you going to say something about it or are you going to do your job?'

She shrugged and rung it off with the rest. He paid for the food and toy and left with a scowl on his face. "That chick. She should have more manners."

He walked back home, stopping only for a second to look at that alley way again to see if the animals were still there arguing over the piece of food. When he stepped inside, he shivered in his boots and set down the bags to put away.

Running a hand through his ice cold hair, he popped a grape in his mouth and turned the television on. "What's on today," he said in a singsong voice. "Huh. The news, a soap opera, cartoons, and a crime show. The news it is then."

With the sound of weather reports saying more snow and temperatures dropping ten degrees, he put the food in their proper places. Once done, he grabbed the toy hammer and fell back into the couch across from the television.

He examined it. Nothing special, just plastic painted with black and silver. He can't explain the feeling, though, that it was special. He merely shrugged, unable to find an answer to a rather impossible question, and set it beside himself. His eyes started to droop as the news droned on and on about the weather, a thief, and something new discovered in the ocean.

Soon, he fell asleep.

Just as soon, he woke up with his stomach in his throat.

He was falling and falling into a dark abyss. There was nothing to be seen, smell, nor hear, not even his scream that he knew he was spewing out with a string of curses.

He realized that it was endless and he couldn't do anything about it. He tried calming his racing heart the best he could, he just fell with his arms and legs out.

_When will this end? I hope I don't have to descend like this for the rest of my life. That would really suck._

Starting to get bored, he did flips, swam freestyle, backstroke, butterfly, and started to act out parts from a movie, even though he couldn't be heard.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he yelled suddenly, thinking it won't work. His heart nearly went flying out of his chest when he realized he could be heard again. "What the?"

A flash of light blinded him temporarily. He squeezed his eyes shut and just continued to fall. _What's going to –_

"Argh!" he screamed, this time in pain. Something cut his right eye nearly in half. Just then, still in excruciating pain, he slammed on something round and hard, knocking the breath out of him. He flipped in the air and ran into other round and hard objects.

Then landed on his face on a rather soft ground. Pain reverberated throughout his body. Breathing hurts, moving a tiny muscle hurts, the right side of his face hurts, hell, his entire body hurts!

"Che," a voice said in disdain. "Who's the dumbass that fell out of the sky and landed on too many branches on the way down?"

Hurting too much to say anything, he simply glared at the person mentally in his mind.

"And what's this?" the young man heard footsteps besides his head, the sound of grass being crushed. "Why do you have a toy like so with you? That's so pathetic."

He didn't know what the guy was talking about but he tried to talk. "H-Hel-Help, ple-please."

There was silence. Then, "No."

_Gah! Could you have said it any more bluntly?! And didn't you just say I fell out of the sky?!_

"W-Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's too much a hassle and I don't want to get your blood all over my clothes."

_The hell?_

The young man growled as best as he could, but it just sounded pitiful. "Wh-what's your name?"

Silence again. "How do I know you're not one of the Earl's evil henchmen? Because only that dumbass's idiot of henchmen would have fallen out of the sky like a retarded buffoon."

_This guy is very rude . . . _

"I have no idea who this 'Earl' is nor do I know where I am."

"Do you know what Innocence is?"

"Eh? Innocence?"

"Yeah. Innocence. It comes from a different realm, but it's very powerful at dealing with the Earl's evil doings."

"Nope."

"You really are an idiot. But you seem like you really don't know what I'm talking –"

"Ba-Kanda!" a loud voice rang through the young man's already pounding head.

"Che. MOYASHI!" the young man guessed the guy's name was Kanda. The person whoever addressed him called him an idiot. While Kanda in reply called him bean sprout. He doubts that's the real boy's name, but never know.

"It's Allen!" the voice replied.

"I don't acknowledge nor like you. You are simply _moyashi."_

A growl, a real growl, came from where the boy's (Allen's?) voice was coming from. "Are you wanting to pick a fight? Anyhow, I was searching for you. Komui and Lenalee asked to see you and your – woah! What happened to him?"

Kanda replied, "He fell through the sky, screaming like an idiot. Now he won't get up and even asked for my help."

"Why didn't you help him?"

"Because he could be part of the Earl's spies."

Allen (?) laughed. "No. He's definitely not. Look at that hammer next to him, it's definitely Innocence. We're taking him in."

"Che. Whatever. You're carrying him then."

"Fine."

Something grabbed a hold of the young man's arm and he grinded his teeth together not to scream again. His arm was thrown around lean shoulders. Weakly, the young man opened his left eye and stared at the boy who was willing to help him. "W-What are you?"

The boy turned to look at the young man. "What do you mean 'what are you'? Isn't it obvious?"

_No dip Sherlock. I was just surprised to see a boy with big white ears, a red mark on his left eye, big grey eyes, and a baby-looking face. _

The boy smiled. "Never been here? Not a surprise. It happens from time to time. My name is Allen Walker, a dog hybrid. The guy who found you earlier was Yuu Kanda, a cat hybrid. But don't mind him; he's just in a cranky mood from just returning from a mission that our organization told him to do."

"But you know," he said curiously. "You don't seem that different from us. What's your name?"

The young man wondered what he meant by 'don't seem that different' but didn't ask. "Lavi, just Lavi."

"Lavi, huh? Well a pleasure to meet you," he smiled sweetly before looking ahead to see where he was going. "Well, we'll get you patched up here soon, but I doubt we can save the eye. It looks pretty much ruined."

_Great. A hybrid dog and a hybrid cat; now the possible chance of losing my eye. What could be even worse? Hahaha. _


	2. Reality Hit

**Author here! If you made it this far, I hope you like it! I still have NO idea for a plot. Any ideas maybe? :dd Just throw them at me. Any comments or a review that you'd like me to know, I'd love to read 'em. I wanna know what you hate or like about it so I can change something. **

**Here ya go :d**

* * *

A scream echoed throughout the looming building. Every person inside the structure shivered as the scream reached their ears, knowing fully what's happening. It was a rumor, a simple one that none of the Exorcists will elucidate for the rest of the staff members. A boy came from the sky that bears the weapon of Innocence. They don't know what to think on that matter. They can't; it was unthinkable, even for the Science Department.

The logical and sophisticated young man, of the name Komui, didn't say anything to the rest of the department. He only left quickly when Lenali and Allen came with an unconscious man and an Innocence that seemed authentic in the eyes of Hevlaska, much to her disbelief.

The screams continued for hours at a time. When it finally stopped, everyone held their breath. They didn't know what was going to come, didn't want to believe. It was out of their scientific theories.

The doors where a group of smart, young men of the Science Department that worked directly under Komui were kneeling in front of, trying to catch a glimpse of the rumored boy. A small boy of about nineteen with huge glasses and long curly hair tied back was welcomed with a door in the face when Komui did come out.

The boy, Johnny, shrieked very girly and held his now bleeding nose. "H-Homui!" his voice barely audible with his nose broken.

A tall man with an artistic white hat, short purple hair and a mousey face that was strangely good looking stood in front of Johnny and the rest of the scientists. He gave them a look. "What are you doing here?" he said cheerfully, with a bright smile.

A man who was around Komui's age stood up from his crouched position and straightened his white lab coat. And cleared his throat. "Komui, sir, we wanted to know if the rumors were true!"

He gave them another look, this time that says 'huh?' "Rumors? What rumors?"

The man who spoke up, his name was Reever. He was Chief of the Science Department and how he acted was not of one with the title 'chief'. "It was spreading throughout our fellow companions. We all saw the boy Allen and Lenali brought in, Komui. We also saw that he had a small hammer for Innocence. But I don't believe he really fell out of the sky, not knowing where he was. How is that possible?"

Komui tapped his lip, in thought. Then he shrugged his shoulders, "Not a clue."

The scientist all wanted to fall and yell, "Really!"

Allen walked out from behind Komui, looking kind of pale. "I don't know if I could eat again after seeing that grotesque scene. . . Oh! Hey Reever, Johnny."

"Allen," they replied with a nod.

Allen's ears twitched just then. "Oh God," he said his eyes going dark. Just then a soft pat, pat, pat of boots.

He threw a glare to the left. "Kanda," he growled.

"Moyashi," Kanda glared back with as much heat as Allen.

Kanda stood tall with long blue hair, too-pretty-for-his-own-good face, big fluffy ears the same color of his hair, a long tail that twitched side to side behind him, and a sword strapped to his waist. Allen, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He had shoulder length white hair, big fluffy ears (same color also), dark grey eyes with one cursed, and a long but puffy tail that curled slightly at the tip. A cat hybrid and a dog hybrid, the worst combination known in this organization.

Komui could sense a foreboding coming soon if he doesn't intervene right then. He side-stepped in between them and smiled weakly. He was right in the middle of the menacing auras' that was seeking each other out; it was giving him a chill down his spine. "Please, boys," he said rather weakly. "Lavi is recovering. He doesn't need this air near his now healing body."

They both glared at each other across from Komui. Then sighed, realizing he was right. "All right," Allen said.

"Mm," Kanda agreed.

Komui felt relief rush throughout his body. _Thank God . . . _

Johnny pushed his glasses up and squinted his eyes. "Who's Lavi?"

"Lavi is the new Exorcist that's going to join our organization against the Millennium Earl," Allen answered.

Kanda added, "It's not like his dumbass could fly back up to where he was anyway. Not with an Innocence accompanying him now."

Those two nodded in union, realized they actually agreed on something, and glared at each other with more hatred than before. Komui felt crushed between them.

A crash from inside the infirmary shocked everyone. They turned towards the door and heard yelling. "Where am I?!" a loud, rough voice said.

"Calm down, Lavi! You're at our organization, it's okay!" Lenali said.

"I'll ask again, where am I! And how come my head feels like it's going to be split in half?!"

"Lavi!"

The door opened abruptly and there stood a tall young man with red hair, simple hospital attire, bandages wrapped around his head over his right eye, and the small Innocence at his waist. "You!" he said as he found Allen. "Where am I?"

Allen looked shocked for a moment. "Where are you? Lenali just told you. You're at the organization that we work for."

"And what is this organization?"

Komui figured this was his expertise. "I'll tell you all about it after you get some rest. Now," he said sternly, "return to your bed or I'll have Kanda knock you out."

Lavi frowned. Kanda? He looked at all the faces and saw the one that Allen described to him however long ago. "You! You were the bastard who didn't give a shit about the guy who was bleeding on the ground!"

Kanda clicked his tongue at Lavi and turned on his heel, leaving them all staring at his back. Allen rubbed his ear unconsciously. "Sorry about that, Lavi. Kanda's a little . . . cold towards people."

Lavi made a blank face and suddenly reached out and grabbed Allen's ear, tugging on it. Allen's face was red in an instant and he was stuttering. "L-L-Lavi! W-W-What are you d-doing?"

"I wanted to see if it was real," he said with a shrug.

Allen gave him an embarrassed look. "What do you mean? Aren't you the same?"

Lavi squinted his eyes at Allen, looking at his ears to his tail. "No . . . ?"

Lenali popped up from behind Lavi, seething. She had long green hair in pig-tails, feathers decorating her body in different places, mainly on her face and arms, and she wore this weird ankle bracelet. "What are you doing?!" she shrieked. "You're supposed to be in bed!"

Lavi shrugged and turned back towards Allen, about to ask him what he meant by 'aren't you the same' when he suddenly was being dragged by his ears to the infirmary. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Lenali glared at Lavi and he instantly shut up, even though he wanted to say 'ow' so badly. He was thrown against the bed and told to lay down. He did as he was told and laid down, fearful for Lenali's temper.

The next day, after hours of rest, Lavi got up from the hospital bed. It was just getting bright outside and no one was in the infirmary. He figured it was a chance to take a shower. Who knows how long it's been since he last took one?

His whole body hurt, especially his head. It felt like there was a horn being blasted inside constantly and never ending. He groaned in pain as he got up gingerly and shuffled his feet across the room. He found the bathroom; it was large as if it was for many people to use at the same time.

Lavi slipped off his bandages and stepped inside the hot shower, loving the feel the hot water brought on his bruised body. He washed his body slowly. It hurt to put any kind of pressure on it.

"Jesus," he murmured to himself. What has he gotten himself into? He was having a normal day of going shopping and suddenly he's trapped in this delusional world. Is he insane? Is he in a mental institution, now yelling out shit about organizations and Innocence?

He sighed and put his face under the spray of water. He winced slightly when it hit his right eye. Reaching up and feeling around, he touched his eye softly and pain laced throughout his head.

Lavi tried opening his eye but it was impossible. It wouldn't open. And he had a feeling that even if he did, he wouldn't be able to see anything. He was now partially blind. He might even have to wear an eye-patch.

He laughed at the absurd thought. He'd look ridiculous with an eye-patch.

The shower's steam drifted up and he watched it in silence. What is he going to do? He can't stay here with these crazy people. But if he stayed, he might learn about where he is and why he's here in the first place.

Once he was done, he stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. His wet feet made little sounds as he crossed to the mirror. He looked down at the bloody bandages and threw them away. Then he looked up at his image in the mirror and screamed at the sight.

"What the hell!"

Shell-shocked and absolutely terrified, he crumbled down on the floor and stared up at the mirror. He now understood what Allen meant by 'aren't you the same?'

He had long, red bunny ears. He really did. It even had on the earrings he always wears.

Body trembling, he lifted a shaking hand and tugged on it. He yelped as he felt it, really felt it. It wasn't fake, not some sick joke that Kanda might have pulled. No. It was real. This can't be happening. What cou—

Wait! Every type of hybrid here has a tail! Lavi reached behind himself, eyes squeezed shut as if it'll take away this nightmare that's forming viciously. His hand gripped a fluffy ball that was attached to his lower back.

He felt his very world shatter.


	3. Allen and His Innocence

**Sorry it took awhile to update! But, here you go :D Hope you like it! 33**

* * *

Allen ran inside the infirmary, positive he heard a scream. He wasn't sure what was going on, he expected to see an akuma chasing and killing Lavi, because he was an easy kill and vulnerable while he had zero battle abilities.

He scanned the room and zoomed in on the empty bed that Lavi was occupying. The sheets were array and dry blood was caked on the pillow. He went up to it and touched the blood. It would of have to come from the wound on his head, nothing else. But where is Lavi now and why isn't he in bed where he's supposed to be? Doesn't he know Lenali would practically suffocate him with her rage alone?

He looked around, sighing at this predicament. "Lavi! Are you here?" he shouted as his booted shoe clicked on the tiles when he took a step forward. "You need to get back in bed, or your head injury might bleed again!"

Allen heard a distant moan that was coming from the showers and he ran towards it, not knowing what to expect, but prepared for the unexpected. He slammed open the door and looked at the bloody bandages to Lavi moaning and groaning in a towel. He paused, unsure what to do exactly.

"Lavi?" he asked after hesitating.

The boy's ears twitched at the sound and he looked up, face a mess from crying. "Allen?"

Allen surged forward and crouched in front of Lavi. "What's wrong? Is everything okay? You're okay, right? Do you need help? Should I call help? Should I—"

Lavi held up a hand to cut off the verbal assault. "Allen, please. It's just . . . why do I have ears and a tail?"

Allen frowned slightly. Huh? "What? You mean you didn't know you had ears and a tail?"

He shook his head in reply. He was shaken up pretty badly, it seems, from finding out he was actually a bunny hybrid. Allen honestly didn't know what to make of this situation. He thought that, obviously, Lavi would know that he had ears and a tail. C'mon, can't you just feel it twitch involuntary?

Allen reached up and tugged on his ear. "It's okay, you'll like it. You can hear better and have better balance if you have a tail . . . though . . . yours isn't much."

Lavi laughed bitterly. "How am I supposed to like this? I feel like a weirdo now, not even realizing I had ears or a tail."

Allen frowns again. "What do you mean? You aren't weird. You're just like everyone else here. Come on, let's get you—"

Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open and a large, annoying figure appeared in the doorway. Adorned in a black hat and half a skull mask, Allen's master stood before him. He was a fox hybrid, with big red ears with black tips and a curled tail. He had his cigarette hanging between his lips as he glared with hatred at Allen.

"You stupid apprentice! Why the hell did you run away suddenly while I was teaching you the ways of females?!" Marian Cross's expression darkened. "Is it perhaps you're . . . . Gay?!"

Allen's face turned red, it was burning hot full of embarrassment and anger. "No, Master! I heard someone scream and I thought something bad happened. You know the Millennium Earl is after us after what we did in Edo."

Cross sucked on his cigarette in a bored manner. "So? If he comes, he comes. We'll deal with him then. But your lack of contact with females is what's bothering me the most right now. Let's go!"

Allen rolls his eyes at his Master and looks at Lavi, who was still sprawled on the floor in just a towel. "I'm sorry about this. Let me introduce you. This is my Master, General Marian Cross. He helped me through a tough time, and I'm really grateful for it but to tell you the truth, he's a pain in the ass most of the time for his debts."

Lavi's ears twitched involuntarily and his eyes darted at the older man but looked back at Allen. "I don't get it. Why do I suddenly have ears and a tail? In my world, there is no such thing as 'hybrids.'"

Allen is thoughtfully for a minute. Why does he, when he's clearly freaking out like he's never seen this type of thing before? Normally you would know if you had ears or a tail. _Maybe I'll ask the Science Department to see whether they can get something about it._ Allen decides he should get Lavi back into bed and go back with Master – to learn more about the female body and the best technique to get them to sleep with you.

Sighing, he gets up and helps Lavi go back to his bed to rest. Afterwards, Master practically drags Allen out of the room, but before Lavi was out of sight, he saw Lavi tug on his ears playfully and smiles.

After a few weeks, Lavi is healed and moving around the large building. It had black walls everywhere with weird, abstract pictures and creepy lanterns that make a scary contrast. Komui, a rat-hybrid, was showing him around with his sister Lenalee following close behind. He couldn't believe that only a few select were hybrids. There was a panda-hybrid who was named Bookman and was also following with them. He had big round black ears, a face that looks centuries old with black circles around the eyes, a short stature, and grey ponytail. Apparently, this "Bookman" took an interest in Lavi and wanted him to be his successor.

They walked into a mess hall and Lavi's now sensitive ears exploded with sound and he flinched. However, it stopped when all attention was on them. Nervous, he gave a small wave at all these people sitting at tables with food in their mouths. He got smacked in the head with rolled up paper by Bookman and he yelled, "Oi! Old man!"

Bookman raised an eyebrow and looked ahead of him. Lavi gave him a glare and looked back into the room. He recognized Allen. He was sitting at a huge table with plates piled up and cleaned off. He stared at it in shock. That little boy can eat that much and still be that small?! How does he do it!

Komui cleared his throat and said in a cheerful voice, "I have come with a young man of the name Lavi who is going to be a new exorcist here. Please welcome him and be friendly with him. That is all." He walks out with Lenalee.

Lavi walks into the room and quickly rushes over the Allen, who was dressed in a similar outfit. There were two parts of it, a jacket and pants. They were both black and grey. The jacket had silver buttons and grey crosses on the shoulders. The pants were similar, but only had a grey line go down the side of the pants. Both Allen and Lavi had on an earring that let them communicate with Headquarters and amongst themselves. However, Lavi was wearing his green headband and a new eyepatch that Komui gave him after his eye was healed enough.

Allen smiled at the sight of Lavi. "Hey, Lavi! Great to see you up and about. Nice eyepatch."

Almost instinctively, he reaches up and touches it. "Yeah, thanks. It actually looks pretty good. Makes me look different."

Allen laughs and nods. Then he finishes his food and leans back, tummy full. Lavi looks at him curiously and wonders out loud. "What's your Innocence? I don't see you carrying anything with you that is abnormal. Komui explained to me that it's something God gave us and it's the only thing able to destroy 'akuma' that this evil man named Millennium Earl creates. He also said it can be embedded into an object to be used as a weapon."

Allen looks up shocked. "You remembered all that quickly."

"Yeah, I have a pretty good memory when taught things."

Allen's eyes dart over to where Bookman was sitting and he understands now why Bookman taken an interest in Lavi. He looks down at his arm and starts rolling up his sleeve to reveal his black arm as he said, "My Innocence is different. I'm a parasitic type. Innocence is who and what I am. But I am human; I guess you can say, depending on how you want to take it. I can change my arm into weapon that can be used against the akuma. If you'd like, I can show you and probably help you out with yours."

Lavi starts to feel excited. _My Innocence? Awesome! I've been wondering what mine was like. _He nods vigorously. "Yes! I'd love to. Do you know a spot we can go?"

Allen nods and gets up, picking up the plates and starts turning them in. After he was done, he waved Lavi over and they left to go to the spot Allen had in mind. It was a large courtyard where a few exorcists were sitting, lounging on the small benches that are place randomly. Lavi looked around and recognized the foul-mouth and sour Kanda Yuu resting against the wall on the other side of the courtyard. However, Allen ignored the glares that Kanda was giving towards them and guided Lavi to the middle with enough space to do practically anything.

Nodding again, Allen smiles at Lavi and takes off his jacket to reveal a black tank-top. There, Lavi saw the marks that lined up his shoulder and noticed that his whole left arm was black. _Is that his Innocence? It's so weird. _He watched as Allen gave a mischievous grin and yelled out the words, "Innocence, activate!"

There, the craziest fucking thing happened. It was sudden and bright. Then Allen was surrounded by this white coat like thing with a beautifully decorated mask resting on top of his head. His fingers on that left arm turned into almost dagger like, with a small crest on top of his palm. In all, Lavi thinks he looks beautiful; almost like an angel.

"Wow," was all he could muster. What else could he say? He never seen anything like this and it was mind-blowing. Is his Innocence like this as well? The feeling of excitement ran through his body like a lightning bolt.

Allen grinned and he literally took off his arm, which turned into a large fucking sword. This is like a manga! "That's so amazing!" He couldn't stop gaping at the display in front of him.

Allen leaned against his sword and looked at Lavi. "Now you try. Just, just try putting your willpower into the weapon and make it activate. Trust me, once you get the hang of it, it'll be like breathing."

Lavi eagely grabbed his little toy hammer and held it in his palm, gripping it tightly. "Do I have to yell out like that as well?"

Allen shrugs. "It's easier if you can yell out your conviction you know," he says as he makes gestures at Lavi to try.

Lavi breathes out and yells, "Innocence, activate!" with all his willpower, just like Allen said.

….

….

….

Nothing happened. Lavi looked at his hand and saw that the toy hammer didn't even move. Lavi frowned in frustration. "It's okay. It's not always easy at first. It's easy for me since mine's practically a part of me."

Lavi sighed out and relaxed. He breathed in the air around him and started to feel every inch of his body; from his hair to his skin to the blood running through his blood vessels. Then he felt a small spark inside his chest and he grabbed a hold of that feeling and made it spread throughout his whole body. It was slow at first then it felt like he was getting electrocuted with intense feelings. It felt so right and then he knew what to do. The words came to his mind like a mantra and he barely said, "Iron Hammer, activate."

At that exact moment, he was suddenly thrown across the courtyard and slammed into the concrete wall. He collapsed on the ground with a thud and groaned in pain. "What the fu-" he nearly said when he was thrown again but this time at Allen. Allen's cloak had a grip on Lavi's arm and was holding him up as if inspecting him.

"Allen!" Lavi whined out as he felt pain vibrate from his side. "Please let me down, this hurts!" Allen dropped Lavi on the ground, look of concern written all over his face, his ears twitching uncontrollably.

"Lavi, are you okay? Your Innocence suddenly got humongous and it flung you across the room!" Allen exclaimed.

Shaking his head he got up, holding his side and looked at the massive hammer that was in the middle of the courtyard, where he once stood. It was in the ground with a huge spike penetrating it. Lavi stared at it in astonishment. That's Innocence? _My _Innocence? And what did he say right before he was thrown across the courtyard? Thinking hard, he mumbles, "Iron Hammer, activate." At his words, the large weapon kind of pulsed with energy.

Allen watched as the weapon seemed to get more pumped up with energy. "Wow, your Innocence is impressive, Lavi. I like it. I wonder what it can do, really. I heard you say, Iron Hammer. Is that's what you call it?"

Lavi shook his head. "I actually have no idea. It just kind of came to me, you know?"

He smiled and nods. "Yeah I do know."

Lavi walks over to the weapon and grabs it, expecting it to be extremely heavy but to his surprise it was light, almost like it was still a toy. He started swinging it around and laughs joyously. "This is so neat!" he shouted at Allen, grinning like a complete idiot.

Allen smiled sweetly back. "I wonder what else it can do," he asks Lavi. Lavi just shrugs in response, swinging the large hammer around. Then Allen's eyes go wide as he sees where the direction of the hammer was going and he yells out. "L-Lavi!"

Lavi, completely oblivious of the impending doom, suddenly hit something hard, stopping his swing. He turns around and sees a very pissed off Kanda with his glowing blue sword in his hand. Kanda was walking back into the building, probably considering it very boring to be in the courtyard with a couple of morons, and got hit by Lavi's wild swings. It didn't budge him, but it certainly made him angry – veins were being redefined on his forehead, his blue-black ears went back and his face went red with rage.

_Oh shit. _


	4. Mission Time

**Author here, sorry it took awhile :{ Can't seem to find time. But hope you like this :D**

**Review me? If there's something you don't like or something you'd like improvement on, tell me :D**

* * *

Kanda advanced, his sword at his side with a tight grip on the handle. He growled out, "I'm going to kill you."

Lavi tripped going back and fell on the ground in a crazed attempt to get away from the demon in front of him. Kanda lifted his sword and ran two fingers down the sword and mumbled the words, "Activate, Mugen." The sword gave an eerie blue glow and Lavi gulped hard at the sight.

"Y-Yuu, let's try to talk—" Lavi was interrupted with a sword to his throat.

"What did you just say? Did you just call me 'Yuu'?" his eyes went in a deeper rage.

"A-ah, well, you see . . . Allen told me your name and I took it upon myself to call you by your first name, since we're going to be great friends, you know?" Lavi said in a rush.

Kanda's eyes darted over to where Allen was standing. Allen's eyes widened and the blood rushes out of his face as he started to sweat bullets. "K-Kanda, I can explain. I was just telling him your name, I never expected him to have actually call you by your first name."

He narrowed his eyes at Allen and removed his sword from Lavi's neck and advanced towards Allen. Surprisingly, Allen didn't flinch or move even though earlier the glare alone seemed to set him in a sweating mess. Being shorter, Allen had to look up at Kanda a bit to look into his eyes. He smiled sadistically at Kanda and lifted his dagger fingered hand as Kanda's glare pierced Allen with his sword pointed at his neck. Lavi watched in amazement at Allen's double personality.

"_Moyashi," _Kanda said with a dirty smile. Allen's ear twitched and an angry line formed on his forehead. "It's Allen, Ba-Kanda!"

Allen smiled and ran one daggered finger along Kanda's neck, not hard enough to nip him but enough to startle Kanda a bit. "You're just venting out anger at everyone else when you're ashamed at what happened at Edo when you died and was brought back to life, by me."

Kanda barely flinched at the embarrassing memory. "I took down the Noah fair and square. You can't say that's something to be angry about."

Allen laughed darkly. "Kanda, Kanda, Kanda. You were too weak to make it to the door before you collapsed and died along with the room."

Roaring in rage, Kanda lifted his sword and started to swing it down when he was kicked in the face by a flying girl. He was sent all the way across the courtyard and slammed into the concrete wall, leaving a human imprint as he collapsed on the grass. Lenali stood in front of Allen and Allen started to open his mouth to say something when she jumped up, twisted her body, and kicked him as well in the opposite direction of Kanda. Lavi stared shell-shocked as the feathery girl take down two intimidating guys. She turned towards Lavi and raised her eyebrow and Lavi shook his head quickly in attempt to dissuade her into putting him back into the hospital.

She looked away with a smile on her face and put her feathery hands on her hips as the two boys started to get up and walk towards her with the determination to kill her. She glared at them and they stopped in their tracks and looked at each other.

Kanda's blue lithe tail twitched behind him as Allen reached up and tugged on his ear. Lenali nodded and said for the first time since she's entered the courtyard, "Komui wants you. All three of you. There's a mission waiting for you. Be quick." Then she left, her feathers moving in the wind as her booted feet clicked on the tiles and disappeared in the distance.

Kanda clicked his tongue and shoved his sword back into its rightful place and stormed off in the direction of Komui's office and Allen finally inactivated his Innocence and walked over to Lavi to help him up. "Sorry about that. I probably should have told you that he doesn't like being called by his first name."

Lavi shrugged and grinned. "I'm still gunna call him Yuu."

Allen laughed and attempts to pick up Lavi's Innocence and struggled. "Holy shit this thing weighs a ton!"

Lavi just frowned and easily picked up the Innocence and deactivated it. He put the little toy hammer in a little loop hole that was given to him by Komui. Allen just shook his head and walked in the same direction that Kanda went and Lavi quickly followed.

* * *

In the office, Kanda was resting against the wall when Lavi and Allen entered. Lavi looked around wondering where Komui was. Lavi jumped when he heard a voice come from underneath the piles and piles of paperwork on the desk. "Good, good, you boys came. Well, the mission is simple (hopefully). Lenali, can you please give them the file?"

Lenali was standing next to her brother's horrendous desk and rolled her eyes as she reached over and grabbed three files for each of the boys and handed it to them. Lavi opened it and looked up when Komui started talking again. "It is in this small town of Pleasant Valley. It's just one train ride away and it'll take about one hour to get there. Once there, go to a local bar and find out about the disappearances. See if it's really Innocence or just bogus nonsense of drunken people. I want you boys to go there and talk to the Finder that's waiting there. He'll give you a better explanation. Well, there you go. Have fun and try not to kill each other!"

Kanda scoffed and left the room. Allen started to leave too with Lavi in tow. Komui stops Lavi and calls Lavi over. Doing as he says, Lavi comes over and stands near the pile of doom. "Lavi, you're going to see some things you've probably never even imagine would happen. I just want you to keep an open mind about everything and do everything you can to help on the mission. Okay? Oh, and please try to not make Kanda or Allen kill each other. They're an important asset as well as you."

"Yes, sir. I'll try my best," he says as he runs off to where Allen went so he doesn't get lost.

Komui sighs and pulls himself out of the mess that's ontop of him and looks at Lavi. "Hopefully this mission won't be too much. I haven't heard from the Finder in a long time."

* * *

A melodic voice rings out into the night as a little girl with an umbrella comes flying through the sky. "Pleasant Valley, huh?" she sings out and the umbrella laughs along.

* * *

**Well :D Is it good? I'll work on the next chapter. Hopefully next weekend I'll get it in. \(^.^)/**


	5. Queen's Corset

**A/N: Sooooooooooooo sorrry for the delayed post! Even then, it's still short! 1,270 words isn't enough, I'm deeply sorry. *sad face* **

**In other news, yayy~ new update. A slightly boring one, I hope you don't dislike it. It's just the beginning of a new adventure ;D**

* * *

Lavi stretches as he steps off the train. His muscles relax and his spine cracks wonderfully. "Ahhh! I couldn't last another hour on that train! I love the outside world!" He jumps cheerfully into the air and fists pumps. Allen and Kanda come off behind him. Allen gives a soft laugh, covering his mouth, as Kanda gives a death glare. Lavi, completely unaffected, walks over and puts his arms around the both of them. "Now, now. It's my first mission so be nice, okay? I want this to be memorable."

Kanda 'tchs' at Lavi and stalks off, disappearing in the distance, heading towards the town that resides just up ahead. Lavi frowns and looks at Allen for support. Allen just shrugs and walks off as well, making Lavi catch up.

On the way here, Lavi took the time to read up on the mission. Apparently, in Pleasant Valley, there's been a series of drunken people from the bar _Queen's Corset _witnessing and in full explanation of what happened to them. An old man named Jonathan Wellsorrow told the bartender that a beautiful woman showed up to him and took him away to a place so beautiful and amazing he didn't want to leave. A true paradise.

Obviously, no one believed him. A drunk man talking of paradise and beautiful women? Of course no one would. Except a supernatural investigator, normal people hired by Black Order called Finders. In the report that was sent back, the Finder heard the man's story and decided to investigate further. Apparently, more than one drunken person visited _Queen's Corset _and spun a tale of beautiful land and women. Looking into it more, he found that people are missing, more than 10 gone for as long as a few weeks to a couple months. Stunned, the Finder went looking further on details. Nothing else was heard from the Finder.

Our mission stated:

_Komui here~ I decided to take it upon myself, even though the Finder is missing, to have you fellas investigate. Because I'm sure you will come back safe and sound with Innocence in hand~ and maybe a couple bruises and scratches. Well, go ask around in _Queen's Corset _and see how far you can go~ Thanks a bunch~_

_Love from your awesome chief~_

_Komui_

So, literally, we are just here based on stories and no hard facts. Lavi scratches behind his ear and sighs as he trudges behind Allen. The dirt road was slightly wide with depressions in the ground from carriages passing by on a day-to-day basis. Heavy foliage hugged the sides of the road, threatening to take over. Trees were tall as they were big. It was astonishing such beautiful wildlife was here. A black squirrel scurried up a tree, following a beautiful albino squirrel, possibly fighting over some acorns or nuts. Dragonflies, ladybugs, grasshoppers, and dung beetles were in the general area and were beaming with life. Off to the side, a doe comes into view, her wide eyes staring at the bunny-hybrid before running away when his boot scrunched on the ground loud enough to startle her.

Lavi took a deep breath and smiled. "I love outside," he mumbles, repeating his earlier statement. Allen's big white ears twitched and he turned his head to look back at Lavi. A huge smile was on his face as his red pentagon gleamed in the sunlight. "Me too. I feel more at peace here than cooped inside."

"I wonder if it has something to do with being hybrids," Lavi wondered aloud. He never really enjoyed the outside as much as he does now. Before, he always stayed inside to watch TV or play hardcore video games for days. Right now, all he wants to do is run with a feeling so amazing, he can't even explain.

Allen's white fluffy tail wags side to side in excitement as his face lit up like Fourth of July. "You too? I've wondered the same thing. I've been meaning to ask other hybrids but it just never comes up."

Through a laugh, Lavi says, "I can imagine asking Yuu will be like asking you to braid his hair!"

"What? I can't even comprehend Kanda allowing us to do that!" Allen exclaims, laughing along with Lavi.

After that, for a while it was a comfortable silence between the two. They gave each other soft looks, not knowing the other noticed or that they were even doing it.

Finally, Lavi looked ahead and saw a sign that said, "Pleasant Valley, where the sad enter and leave happy."

With a furrowed brow, Lavi clicked his tongue and put a hand on his hip. "What a _pleasant _motto for their town."

Allen shook his head and entered the town, and sound exploded around them. It was bustling with people. Markets set up along the side of the road with various things from fish to animal fur to fruits to jewels. The town itself was colorful and sparkling, with a blue-green flag with a decorative tree designed in the middle with a beautifully dangerous looking wolf standing majestically next to it. The flag itself was situated every twenty or so feet and was looking proud and powerful in the strong wind. Curious at the design of the flag, Lavi just shook his head to make the thought dash away and followed Allen towards an elderly woman.

Allen walked up to her and gave her an award winning smile. "Excuse me, ma'am. We're looking for a pub. Can you tell me where _Queen's Corset _is?"

The elderly lady squinted her eyes at him and gave a sweet smile directed towards both Lavi and Allen. "You're so polite, young man," she said as she pointed further down the road. "If you continue down this road, you'll come across a building with neon words of the pub you're looking for."

Allen bowed his head and thanked her before walking off. Lavi, not wanting to lose his friend here, gave a quick bow as well and raced after him. They continued like she directed and they came across the very building she mentioned. As she said, the words _Queen's Corset_ was flashing and bright as well as music drifting through the heavy doors. Lavi, having never heard this song before, began to tap his foot to it and really started to like it when there was a loud crash from inside the pub. Allen and Lavi give each other a look and they raced over to the door when it was suddenly thrown open and an unlucky Kanda flew through and landing on Lavi and Allen, who unfortunately happened to be right in front of the door. Supporting both the weight of Kanda and Allen, he groaned as he tried to get a breath, "K-kinda heavy, you guys . . ."

Kanda ungracefully got up from Allen and brushed off dirt. He tsked and pulled out his sword, unsheathed. "I'm going to kill that bastard," he hissed as he stalked back inside the pub. Allen was directly ontop of Lavi and seemed a bit dazed from the assault from Kanda. He sat up, shaking his head as if disorientated and looked down at Lavi. "You need help?" he asked as Lavi continued to wheeze with effort.

"N-No, I-I'm fine," he squeezed out as he got up after a few seconds of catching his breath. "But, I'm wondering why Yuu was tossed like a rag doll. Is that even possible?"

Allen looked at the entrance of the pub and had worried written all over his face, his tail twitching and ears slightly back. "I wonder. . ."


End file.
